


mr. proactive dad

by 21hax



Series: if he does, he'll [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, go figure the thuggiest and most ghetto otp i have is the one i wanna write fluff for, you don't have to read the other one in the series for this to make sense btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21hax/pseuds/21hax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey take the kids to the park and talk about marriage and assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr. proactive dad

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't really fit into the narrative, but this takes place after season 4, after Ian's downswing and after he starts taking meds for his bipolar disorder. I'll probably write a fic about that one day and stick it in this series, but for now, have some fluff.

Pushing Yevgeny's stroller in front of him as he walks, Mickey easily spots Ian sitting on a bench across the park, with his rusty red hair clashing against all the green grass. Ian's got his eye on the jungle gym in front of him where Liam's climbing all over everything.

"Yo," Mickey calls out to him as he approaches.

"Hey, look at you!" Ian grins when he sees him and glances down at Yevgeny. "Mr. Proactive Dad."

"Shut your damn face," Mickey grumbles. Once the stroller is within arms length, Ian reaches out and grabs the sides of it to pull Yevgeny right up to him. He wiggles his fingers against Yevgeny's stomach before looking back up at Mickey.

"It's a good look for you," he says, his smile turning cocky as he rakes his gaze up and down Mickey, checking him out slowly and thoroughly.

Mickey clears his throat and takes a seat next to Ian. "Yeah, whatever."

"Isn't it?" Ian says in a baby voice to Yevgeny. "Isn't he such a handsome looking daddy? Yes he is!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey snaps, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "Don't talk to my kid like he's fucking stupid."

"Mickey, he's a _baby_."

"Just shut up, is that so hard? Look, are we gonna sit here and bitch at each other or are we gonna get a move on? Yevgeny loses his shit if no one pushes his stroller for too long."

"You're the only one bitching," Ian points out with good humor, but stands up and calls out to Liam all the same. Liam happily bounds over to them and reaches up at Ian, who easily picks him up and props up most of his weight with one arm. "Heya, buddy, did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Liam says loudly.

Ian smiles and plops him back on the ground and takes his hand as he starts walking down the path through the park next to Mickey pushing Yevgeny. They've barely walked ten steps before they spot two middle-aged women in athletic clothing, looking like they're out for a jog, as one of them approaches Ian and Mickey and looks between the two children with them.

"Oh, they're so cute!" she coos.

Mickey gives Ian a murderous look, and Ian has to stifle his laughter.

"How old are they?" she asks as she bends down to get a closer look.

"Uh, almost four years old, and, what, five months now?" Ian answers for both children.

"Oh, how wonderful. When did you adopt them?" she asks, looking pointedly at Liam and up at Ian. Ian glances at Mickey, still amused but unsure of how to even start answering that, before Mickey goes off on her.

"No, you know what, fuck you, you don't just waltz up to strangers and ask 'em if their kids are fucking adopted! It's none'a your damn business but for your information, _this_ one popped outta my wife," he points at Yevgeny in the stroller. "And _this_ one's my boyfriend's brother," he finishes, pointing to Liam and then jerking a thumb out to Ian at his side on the word 'boyfriend'. Then he throws a hand out to gesture to the woman who asked him. "Now how 'bout you, are _you_ adopted?"

The woman looks properly scandalized and walks off with her friend, chattering under their breath about just asking a simple question.

"Fuckin' nosy-ass Housewives of Chicago bullshit!" Mickey calls after them before muttering, "Jesus," and continuing to walk and push Yevgeny's stroller. Ian tugs Liam along to keep up, and he looks down at Mickey with a wide smile. Mickey feels his eyes on him but stares straight ahead until he can't take it anymore and glances over at him. "What're you—the fuck you smilin' at?"

Ian shrugs and looks away, but that shit-eating grin stays put. "Nothing. Just don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing you call me your boyfriend."

"Fuck you, I'm never calling you that again," Mickey snaps.

Ian's smile doesn't waver. "You know, it's too bad Svetlana needs you so she can stay in the country. Otherwise we could, you know...they just legalized gay marriage in Illinois, it kicked in, in — what, June?"

Mickey stops walking and looks at Ian like he's insane.

"We could call each other husbands," Ian says with a hint of a question at the end, and hits Mickey playfully on the shoulder.

"Did you just—did you seriously just say that to me? Did you really just say that to my face like you was serious?" Mickey asks incredulously, and Ian bursts out laughing. "Fuckin' A, man, I got bitches lining up left and right to marry me," Mickey scoffs and keeps walking.

"Yeah, right, like Svetlana really ever _wanted_ to marry you," Ian says, amused.

"Hey, she's lucky she didn't have to get her green card marrying some saggy old dude who constantly tries to fuck her into a stupor but he's so old and blind he can't even find the right hole."

He takes one hand off the stroller to mime grabbing onto a person and thrusts his hips sporadically and tries to imitate the voice of an elderly person as he goes, "Oh yeah, oh — gee willikers, is that your butthole? Oh dear, let me just — there we go—"

Ian shakes his head as he laughs, and shoves Mickey to get him to stop. "Fucking gross."

"Where do you get off calling assholes gross? You were singing a different tune last night when I—"

"Yeah, yeah, but to stick it in a chick's vag right after?" Ian asks, looking off into space as he conjures up a mental image that leaves a mild look of disgust on his face.

"Well, Svetlana's lucky I don't want nothin' to do with any'a her holes," Mickey says. "Now she's got Nika to help her with that kinda shit. Guess my old man's plan backfired — he tried to get her to fuck the faggot outta me but, turns out I'm such a raging queer that I just fucked some faggot into her."

Ian lets out a surprised laugh. Mickey just shrugs and looks smug, and Ian's laughter gets stronger. He looks at Mickey fondly, and when Mickey looks back, Ian gives him a quick peck on the lips. Mickey flinches marginally out of reflex, then feeling a little guilty for it, he leans back in for another kiss. He doesn't have to be scared anymore.


End file.
